Prejudice
by whitexflower
Summary: "You abandoned me!" Words cannot be described how Yato and Hiyori felt , seeing their daughter rejecting them in her life. Moreover, she thinks that she's abandoned by her father just- breaks their heart. Sets in an AU, where Hiyori and Yato have a daughter together but never been married.


**A/N: This is my first yatori fanfiction, i got this inspiration from the roleplaying thread i have been doing in tumblr. So yeah, this is a yatori fic with the twist of they having a daughter together XD Anyways, i hope you enjoyed my story and please review ! I would like to know what you guys think about this fic.**

***Note; This sets in an AU where Yato and Hiyori has a daughter together but never been married to each other.**

Aiko could feel that throwing gum in the class is the new trend to piss off teachers. Of course, she knew that she is getting into another case and will end up in detention or worse, Mrs. Smith is going to put her in the line to the principal's office. But who cares, right?

Aiko Iki, or Iki Aiko ; is the daughter of Iki Hiyori and Yato, a god. Which makes her a hybrid, mixblood; a demigod. But then again, she doesn't know who the hell her father is. She thought he is just some random guy that her mother slept with during her college years. Her mother is now just so busy with the hospital made Aiko to think that she doesn't care about her. And this is exactly why she rebel and cause so many problems. The moment Aiko laughed with her friend, Jackson; already stood in front of them.

"Miss Iki!" she exclaimed. "What is the meaning of this?"

She showed Aiko the stain on her shirt which makes Aiko to laugh louder, and most of the students in the class followed with the louder tone of the laugh.

"It's a gum , ma'am!" she laughed. "Isn't it obvious?"

The more Aiko talks, the more angry is.

"Enough! You come with me to the principal office this instant!"

Aiko scoffed. "Whatever."

The result of the meeting with the principal is not that surprising. Aiko knew that he would so something regarding her actions. So yeah, she is put to three weeks detention , plus a cleaning duty. She is lucky that the principal isn't going to kick her out from the school. Hiyori takes a deep sigh, looking at her daughter who is sitting next to her with concern. She is not that mad, it's just— it scares her. Maybe putting Aiko in an international school isn't a good idea after all. Maybe the subjects aren't as easy as Hiyori thinks it is. Or maybe it's just her daughter's rebellious stage. After all, she is seventeen.

For the rest of the day, Aiko isn't able to take any classes and is ordered to go home with her mother. But Aiko, being Aiko. She act like she is just given a holiday for the whole day, so she doesn't really feel anything to it. The girl just shrugged and followed her mother to her car.

Once they are inside the car, Hiyori took a deep breath before attempt to talk to her only daughter. Aiko looks a lot like hiyori. Long, straight brunette hair, average weight and height, and the same features when Hiyori was a teenager. The only one which is different from her is Aiko's clear, blue eyes.

Yato's eyes.

She always remembered those eyes, his eyes. She knows that Yato isn't exactly 'there' for their daughter, but believe her; he is. He always watches over his daughter, and Hiyori still have his contact. It's just… having a god as your husband isn't really that easy. And Yato always comes and goes to check.

But then again, how to deal with an angry and upset teenager ?

"Oh, Aiko, what have you done?" Hiyori asks, shaking her head as she sighed once again. "What has gotten into you? "

Again, Aiko rolled her eyes.

"What has gotten into me? What has gotten into you?" she asked back, this time she is annoyed. "What, you thought this is all my fault?"

"Of course , it is your fault; Aiko! " Hiyori snapped. "I couldn't understand, why are you doing this? Why do you hate me so much?"

Aiko shot her mother a glare.

"My fault. My fault ?! " she scoffed. "This is all your fault, mom! I did this because you are too busy to 'notice' me. Too busy to even talk to me! I don't get it. You must hate me that much,huh; mom?"

Hiyori widened her eyes, didn't expect for her daughter to talk her like that. Usually Aiko would just stay silent and act like nothing happened. No, this is actually the first time that her daughter ever snapped at her like this.

"I don't hate—-"

"No, you hate me. You despise me. I get it, I ruined your life. Be honest mom, you don't even want me right? You keep me just because it's the 'right' thing to do ." Aiko said again, never really notice that her words hurts her own mother.

"I would never despise you, Aiko! I love you!" Hiyori is desperate. How can she convince her upset daughter that she loves her, not despise her? "And so is your father. We both love you, very much."

"You're lying!" Aiko denied, tears started to build on the edge of her eyes. "My father loves me? Yeah right, where is that 'father'? I don't even know who is my dad, mom!"

Shaking her head, Aiko swallowed her tears and turns facing to the door before opening it. No, she can't do this right now. This is just too heavy for her to face.

"I can't do this." she mumbled before she gets out from her mother's car and ran away. Hiyori tried to stop her, but she can't really do anything right now. Her words has no effect to her daughter right now. This is really pathetic. What good does it make her if she can't even stop her own daughter, to make her understand that her father does love her. Hiyori has never felt so depressed and frustrated in her life. Until this happened , suddenly she just felt awful. She felt like she is a failure as a mother. Aiko is right, she never been there for her. Maybe her rebel attitude is the result of her actions for neglecting Aiko. Slowly the tears that she has been holding from her eyes just fall down to her cheeks. It was just some quiet sobs, but it was long and she just couldn't stop herself for crying out loud.

Between her soft sobs, she can feel an arm around her shoulders. At first she thought she is imagining things. But not this time. This smell is always the same. He smells nice.

Yato.

"Yato..?" Hiyori furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at the figure who is hugging her. "What are you—-"

The god sighed, before closing his eyes for a bit.

"Why are you crying,Hiyori?" he asks, before he pulls back and looked down to Hiyori's eyes.

"It's nothing," she said, whipping her tears away as she takes a deep breath. "Nothing at all, Yato. Everything's fine."

Yato made a face.

"That doesn't explain why are you crying. C'mon, i have known you for a long time, Hiyori! I know that look." as always, Yato is the one who can see through her. There's no way she can hide it any more huh? But how can she tell Yato that Aiko hates both of her parents, that she felt that she is a burden?

Looking at Hiyori briefly, Yato opened his mouth again.

"You know, Hiyori; our daughter called me last night."

What…?

Aiko frowned, looking at the certain blond who is standing in front of her. Yes, she did call Yato yesterday as a dare made by one of her friends, Jordan. As a result, she went to the girls' toilet at the school and found the phone number. Eventually, she called the god. She must say, he is one interesting god. And now, she is stuck with this kid, who looks like a thirteen year old kid staring at her once he grabbed her when she was running earlier.

"What do you want, blondie?" Aiko scoffs, crossing her arms. Why does this feel like she is a prisoner? Moreover she is in a shrine, with three people guarding her. A pink girl, her 'boyfriend', and this blondie. Aiko made a face before rolling her eyes again.

She can hear that the pink girl talks about how similar Aiko is with 'hiyorin'. Who the hell is—-

Hiyorin. Hiyori.

Great, another friend of her mother's. Aiko sighed again, now; hugging her own feet before she heard the blond kid opened his mouth.

"Shouldn't you apologize to your mother?" he said, more like suggesting.

Aiko scoffs. "I don't need to, it's her fault."

Yukine sighs. "She's your mother. "

"So what? Just because she is my mom, doesn't mean i have to say 'sorry'. Besides she hates me."

Hearing that, Yukine git up from his seat, angry. Well of course he is, nobody, and I mean nobody insult his 'mom'. In a way, he sees Hiyori as his mother too. Well, kind of.

"What are you saying?! Hiyori loves you! And Yato as well!" Yukine raises his voice, pissed off.

"Yato?" Aiko furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what is happening. That's when Yukine's face turns pale and realized that he has said something that he shouldn't said. Aiko made a face as she sees something that she shouldn't be seen. Her mother and the god appeared out of nowhere. Just like that.

Bam!

What the hell…..?!

"You both owe me an explanation." Aiko said, frowning as she looked at her mother and the god, who is technically is her father with crossed arms . "Now."

Hiyori knew that this is going to be hard, considering she has issues with them both. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth, but before she can say anything; Yato speaks.

"Aiko, you have been wondering who is your father right?" he asks.

"Well yeah? Isn't that bastard who slept with mom and then left?"

So that's what Aiko things? Hiyori can only sigh. Well it's her fault too that she doesn't explain things to Aiko regarding Yato. Hearing his daughter's statement, yato looked at Hiyori. Oh now he knows what happened.

"That 'bastard' is me." Yato said again.

It feels like Aiko has been struck by lightning in the afternoon. Her father is a god named yato. A person who wrote his phone number in the girls toilet? A god with black jerseys?

"I can't do this right now. You're insane!" she is in denial. Her face is pure white, pale. "You're not my father!"

Hiyori stood up, approaching her daughter; trying to comfort her. But no. Aiko moves backwards when Hiyori approached her. Of course, Hiyori looked hurt. Who wouldn't ? Her own daughter, her flesh and blood is rejecting her. This time, Yato tried and approached her as he grabbed Aiko's wrist.

"Don't touch me !" she said, pulling her hand away from Yato's grip.

"Aiko," Yato said. "Don't be scared, i'm not going to hurt you. Just let me—-"

Too late. It's all too late.

"But you already did," she said. "You abandoned me!"

Yato and Hiyori froze for a moment. Nobody dared to move, or talk. That includes Yukine as well. He knew that this is private matters, so he told Kofuku and Daikoku to leave them alone for a moment. After several seconds, Hiyori faced Aiko who is now breaking down crying.

"Oh sweetie," she said,pulling her daughter to her tight embrace. "Your father never abandoned you. He always watches over you, even when he is not there for you."

Yato sighed, scratching the back of his head before kneeling in front of her too.

"I'm not good with this," he said before placing a hand on her head. "I maybe and will not always be there for you, Aiko; but I love you, okay? How can I not? You're my daughter. You're everything to me, to your mother. We love you."

Aiko began to understand why she often hears her mother talking when it's midnight in her room, alone. She is not having an 'affair' just like she thought she would, Hiyori is talking to Yato. That's why she sounded so sweet, and loving then.

The seventeen year old girl wrapped her arms around her parents again, realizing that she was wrong all these time. She has been a bad daughter for her mother, since she always hurt her with her actions.

"**I'm sorry, mom, dad!**"

She hoped that she can be honest from now on, about everything. To avoid this kind of misunderstanding again.

_ I love you both, so much._


End file.
